St Victoria's
by BlackAsDay
Summary: What really happens too the patients at St.Victoria's Mental Hospital? When you're viewed as "mentally unstable" who's gonna believe that the guy running the place should really be a patient? GrimmxUlqui! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, do NOT own Bleach...or any of it's fabulous characters...

**Summary: **What really happens to the patients at St. Victoria's Mental Hospital? When you're viewed as "mentally unstable" who's gonna believe that the guy running the place should really be a patient? GrimmxUlqui

**Warning: **Includes self-harm, mentions of abuse and rape, and yaoi...

_**Chapter One:**_

_Run, I must run._

_Cut, I need to cut._

"Looking for your blades? You're so weak! I'm disgusted to call you my son! Faggot!" My father taunts me as I search for the telltale glint of one of my razors.

_It must end! It has to! This horrid mistake called LIFE!_

_I find the sacred metal wedged inbetween my favorite book and one of my various notebooks, just as my father lunges at me. My sweet feeling of relief is ripped away as I feel his fist connect with my ribs and the blade falls to the floor. I scramble towards it and away from my only living parental figure left._

_I've almost reached it when I feel a strong hand wrap around my ankle. I'm pulled back to where I started and he's on top of me, hitting every part of me he can reach._

_I"m struggling to break the hold he has on me but, truly, I'm just a very scrawny sixteen year old, and though I'm very strong for my age and size, I'm no where near as strong as_ him. _Fresh pain blossoms across my face, and I struggle harder. I can't win, but I must try. _

_I managed to buck him off me and I spring to my feet, grabbing the razor and running past him. I know I can make it to the bathroom now. I slam the door closed and press the lock down, wasting no time rolling up my sleeves. I drag the razor blade sharply down on each wrist as hard as I can. Pain, bliss, and blackness are all I feel as I hear a siren, and the world starts to fade..._

_............._

_(Ulquiorra)_

I bolted up straight in the bed and it takes a moment for me to realize where I am. 'I'm at St. Victoria's' I think to myself, and shiver remembering my dream. It was how I ended up here in the first place. It was also how I'd end up staying here for pretty much the rest of my life. I was what the orderlies liked to call '_mentally unstable_' and '_scarred for life.' _And, well, quite frankly I couldn't bring myself to argue with them.

I hate myself and I hate my life. My father was right, too. I am weak and disgusting and I should have died that night. But I didn't, and this place really isn't so bad, I suppose. I lay back down and try to think of the good things about this place, so I can stop staring longingly at the scars on my wrists.

The foods not bad, there are probably probably more screwed up that me here...oh, and the best part; I didn't have a roommate...

_Little did I know that was all about to change..._

_.............._

(**_Grimmjow_**)

'This is fucked up,' I think as I wait for the head honcho, Dr. Aizen , to see me.

'_you deserve to be punished!' _my other side chimes in.

God damned bipolar-ness! I piss even myself off with it sometimes!

_'you should really work on those anger issues, of yours...'_

"Just another reason I'm here," I growl quietly to myself, just as Aizen's creepy secretary, Gin Ichimaru or whatever, came out to tell me Aizen would see me now.

'Like hell he will!'

_'oh, come on. you know that's unfair, he has this whole place to keep in order. it's not all about you, you know.'_

Since I deeply dislike Aizen, I ignored the second thought and strode past Ichi-whatever and his freaky-ass smile. Aizen was sitting behind his desk in a comfortable-looking, white chair, facing the window. When I came in he spun the chair around and folded his hands on his desk.

"Please take a seat, Grimmjow," he said serenely. I sat in the chair farthest from him while he extracted a file (most likely on me), from one of his desk draws. He leafed through it for a moment before looking up again to speak. "So Grimmjow, it seems you got into a fight with your roommate, Nnoitra, last night?"

"Yeah, but it's not my fault! The guys such a douche bag."

Once again, Aizen looked serenely at me and smiled. "Either way, it doesn't matter whose fault it was. I've decided it would be best if you two were no longer roommates, so you'll be moved to room 46 with a new roommate," he shuffled the papers for a second before saying, "ahh, yes, you'll be rooming with Ulquiorra Schiffer."

I started to protest and say that I really didn't want a new roomate, when Aizen interrupted. "Grimmjow, this isn't open for discussion. You have the rest of the day to move to your new room."

I glared and with faked sweetness answered, "yes, sir."

_And thats where it all began...._

**~Chapter One Ends...~**

............................................................................................................................GrimmxUlqui......................................................................................................................................................

Thanks, for reading! This was just a random idea that came to me when I was watching Supernatural, so I decided to write a FanFic. Review and tell me how I did or if you've got any suggestions. I'll probably put the next chapter up soon because I have a snow day and then breaks in like two days, or something.

Please, review! It saves bunnies! (not really, but I just like reviews :D)


	2. Chapter 2

**_~GrimmxUlqui~_**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.... :(

**Warning:...same as last time...**

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to; **Lifeless Romance,** **loveless996, hedgehog3000, Yaoiluver190, Elizabeth Marie Jones, Tatto Priestess, and anyone else who reviewed**! Thanks soooo much for all of your wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy when people take the time to tell me what they think. Keep reviewing!_

**St. Victoria's:**

**_~Chapter Two~_**

_(Ulquiorra)_

"I should get up," I say to myself, speaking aloud. If I don't soon I'll miss breakfast, and it'd Friday, I think, which means there will be French toast. (**A/N: I had no idea what food to put...so if you've got a better idea imagine it says that instead...) **Friday also means that we patients can actually wear normal clothes, instead of the various shapes and sizes of our all white 'uniforms', because it 'Visitor's day.'

'Visitors day' also, just so happens to be the bane of my existence. Half the patients own families have given up on seeing their own relatives because they find it _'to depressing_.' Which of course is a big no. Freaking. Duh! We're in a damned mental hospital! I'm _so sorry _if that's not fun for _you_._ (Note sarcasm.) _Or they, like me, had no family or anyone who cared enough to visit them.

But, in any case at least we get to wear normal clothes. Or as normal as things will ever get around here.

I grabbed a pair of black jeans, a sweat shirt, and a shirt that said "**Our World~Namikawa Daisuke**" in the same jade green as my eyes, and threw them on. Then I tied up my ratty old shoes and opened the door, only to walk right into the chest of the person blocking the doorway...

...........

**(Grimmjow)**

I had just found my new room and was about to open the door when it flung open and someone collided with me causing both of us to topple over. The person, whom I assumed to be Ulquiorra Schiffer my new roommate, was obviously not expecting anyone to be standing there and let out a small yelp as he ended up laying on my chest.

We both studied each other for a moment, with me admiring his large green eyes, porcelain skin, and soft looking ebony hair. He looked like a fragile doll. A very pretty doll, in fact. His face almost looked feminine in a way, his lips parted, as if to say something.

Of course it's just then that my old roommate choose to walk by. "My, my! Am I interrupting something? I mean I had always pegged emo-boy over there to be gay, but I never would of guessed you swung that way, Grimmy."

"Shut the hell up, Nnoitra," Ulquiorra and I both said at the same time, while he got up off me and started to brush the dirt off his jeans.

"Aw, such a cute couple, they even finish each others sentences!"

I was about to make a move for Nnoitra, but Ulquiorra was already one step ahead of me. He had the jackass pinned against the wall by his throat with one hand. Now that I really looked at him I could see more things that I had missed before. Like how pale he was, the dark circles underneath his eyes, and most importantly the scars on his wrists that showed where the sleeve of his sweatshirt had slipped down.

"It would do you best to shut up now_, trash_."

His threat broke me out of my reverie. He shook Nnoitra, who quite frankly, looked like he was about to piss himself.

"P-put me d-down," he stammered.

"Is that an order, trash? If I don't you'll _what? _Call an orderly? You won't do that, because then you'd have to tell them '_emo-boy' _kicked your ass." With that he dropped Nnoitra to the ground and started to walk away.

"Ha, well nice meeting you," I said.

"Trash," he muttered as he continued to stride away...

...................._breakline.............dun-na-nun-na-nuh! Batman!..........................................._

**(grimm. cont.)**

"What the hell?" I asked as I picked Nnoitra up.

"What day is it?"

"Why is it P.M.S time, or something?" I questioned. "It's Friday."

"No wonder. It's visiting day..."

* * *

_(Ulquiorra)_

Okay, now I was pissed. I missed breakfast because of that trash, it was visiting day, and now I apparently have a roommate. Or at least I'm assuming that because why else would that damnably hot guy guy be at my door? Ugh, and now I just realized I have _a really hot_ _guy _for a roommate! My day just keeps getting worse and worse.

I sat at one of the empty tables watching people interact with their "_loved ones" _and all that shit. Of course that's when I get a tap on my shoulder from an overly peppy nurse who insists we call her by her first name; Orihime.

"Yes," I ask, wondering what she needs.

"Ulquiorra?"

NO! It can't be! I'm just hearing things, yeah that's it! I'm hearing things!

But, then the face that matched the voice stepped into view. My ex-boyfriend.

Great, just great...

...................................................... ~~~~`~~~`~`~`~~`~```~~`~~~``~`BREAKLINE~`~~``~``~~````~~~~~~~``~~~~~`~~~~~`~```~~~~~~...........................................

_(Ulqui-kun cont.)_

....

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled as I stormed the room.

"But, Ulqui-kun," my cheating bastard of an ex-boyfriend started to say, using his pet name fore me, but I just kept running away. I couldn't bare to see him anymore. I just needed a way to make sure I'd never, ever have to see him again.

God, I hated my life! Still, I had to go to Aizen because this pain was worse than any price I might have to pay to get this favor.

Or it was at the moment, which was all I really cared about right now...

* * *

_(...still Ulqui...)_

"Enter, Ulquiorra."

I shivered. Aizen must have known "_he_" was coming, which would mean he probably knew what I was about to say.

"So, you know?" I asked timidly. Aizen had always freaked me out a little, he just gave off this strange vibe I couldn't quite place.

"Of course I do. You forget I run the place, Ulqui-chan."

So alike. That's where I'd gotten that feeling from before. My manipulative, cheating, weirdo ex.

"Can you fix it?" I ignored the feeling, just wanting to never see '_him' _again.

"Everything can be fixed for a price. Come here, Ulquiorra," he said seductively.

I moved hestitantly forward, unsure of what he was saying. When I finally made it close enough he pulled me onto his lap and whispered into my ear.

"You'll be my new _favorite pet,_" he murmured, before leaning in and licking my neck...

* * *

**_~Chapter Two Ends~_**

God, I'm so evil. I love it! Anyway, I hoped you liked the second chapter, please review! And also please excuse any spelling mistakes I tend to write these things _really _late at night. Thanks!

**P.S**: I realized while I was writing this how perfect it was that I'd put them in a mental hospital because on the show they already have all white uniforms like they show all the people in mental hospitals on T.V have...


	3. Chapter 3

_~GrimmxUlqui~_

**Disclaimer: **I'm sad to say I do NOT own Bleach... :(

**Warning: **Angst, abuse, mentions of rape, yaoi, and all that fun stuff...

_Thanks so much to all my reviewers! You guys are great and the reason I keep writing!_

**St. Victoria's:**

**~Chapter Three~**

**..............**

_"You'll be my new favorite pet," he murmured, before leaning in and licking my neck..._

....

**(Grimmjow...)**

I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. I missed my old room, even if I had to share it with Nnoitra. Groaning, I flipped over again to stare at the clock on the small table on the side of my bed. It was one o'clock in the morning.

'_where the hell was he?'_

I hadn't seen Ulquiorra since the incident with Nnoitra earlier. I was starting to get a little bit nervous, which was stupid I told myself, because he probably just went and requested a new room so he wouldn't have to share one with _me_.

This thought, undeniably, pissed me off. That little bastard couldn't even stand to share a room with me, because, that's right, I was _trash_, as he had said.

Then my brain went and decided to switch gears on me.

'_you should be more understanding, he's been through alot.'_

Great, now I was going from nervous to annoyed to sympathetic. Why couldn't I just pick one for Christ's sake?!

The door rattled interrupting the little rant going on in my head...

.............

_(Ulquiorra)_

_"...my favorite pet_." The words echoed through my head as I lay brokenly on the floor. I tried to block out all the pain I felt tearing through me, as Aizen lifted my face for another kiss. At the moment I wasn't sure which experience had been worse_. This_, or seeing Ichigo again.

"You must be tired_, my pet_. You may leave for now."

I nodded simply and stood, ignoring the pain shooting up my back. I gathered what was left of my clothing and threw it on, trying to get out of there as soon as possible without seeming anxious. I opened the door and closed it as quietly as possible before jogging silently down the dark hallway. I could feel tears dripping down my chin as I got closer to my room and slumped against the wall across from my door. I had to pull myself together before I entered the room. I wasn't alone now, I had a roommate and there was no way in hell I would break down in front of anyone. I was strong, had to be when you've been through all I've been through. My mother died, my father was an abusive bastard, my first real boyfriend who I thought loved me I caught cheating, and now _this_. I was starting to feel numb inside. I wouldn't show my weakness.

I pulled myself off the floor and pulled a my face into a cold and impassive mask. Numbly, I opened the door and walked in...

.............

**(Grimmjow...)**

Dim light filled the room as Ulquiorra entered quietly. He walked past me without saying a word, or showing any sign that he had even noticed I was there.

God, that was infuriating. It was like he thought he was so much better than me, that he didn't even have to aknowledge me.

"Where the _hell _were you? It's one-freaking-thirty in the goddamn morning!" I exclaimed.

He paused on his way to his bed, and stood with his back to me for a minute or so.

"It's of none of _your _concern where I was," said while turning to face me. His expression was icy and his tone bitter."As for the time, I wasn't sure you could tell it."

_'oh, no he did not!'_

"What the hell," I growled. "What makes you think your so much better than me, huh? I don't want to be here either, it's not my fault Aizen stuck me with a cold-hearted emo bastard like you."

At the name Aizen, Ulquiorra flinched visibly and I could have swore I saw a tear roll down one of his cheeks.

_'well great, now I feel like an asshole.'_

"Don't mention that name to me, _trash_," he was obviously trying to sound threatening, but failing miserably, as his voice was shaking.

I sighed, "Look I'm sorry. Maybe we could start over, be friends? I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," I said offering my hand.

He stared at it for a moment before sighing and stepping forward to shake my hand timidly, like he was afraid I'd try something.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," he announced quietly, while staring at his feet.

"Well good night, Ulquiorra," I whispered trying out the name on my tongue.

He nodded and climbed into his bed, with his back facing me...

...............

_(Ulquiorra)_

For some strange reason that I couldn't justify I felt like I could trust Grimmjow, if only with trivial matters. Just arguing with him was fine, spitting insults. He felt different than the other people I was around, he could see past my mask. It didn't seem to bother him to tell it like it was and for some odd reason it comforted me. Maybe it wouldn't be all bad, maybe eventually I might be able to trust him completely.

I knew I might be getting ahead of myself, but for some reason I almost wanted to see what he was really like and let him see me. I hadn't trusted or liked anyone in a long time, but he just gave me this weird feeling. Like I should attempt to be friendly, and see where I end up. I couldn't possibly lose anymore, now could I?

_I identified the feeling he gave me as hope, that maybe I could have someone to confine in and maybe, just maybe, be saved..._

_.................._

**~Chapter Three Ends~**

This chapter took a little longer than I had anticipated. It was just so hard trying to figure out who I would put as Ulqui's ex-boyfriend and whether I should start off with Grimmjow's point of view or Ulquiorra's and all that fun crap. I ended up using Ichigo because for one it's really hard to think of acceptable pairings for Ulquiorra and two I had a few people suggest or mention Ichigo. As for the point of view I obviously started with Grimmjow, which is funny because I noticed it's the first time I've done this during the story. Anyways, I hope you liked the third chapter, and please review to tell me whatcha think. I've had really great feedback so far and it keeps me going. Love you all, BlackAsDay.

Review, you know you want to!


	4. Chapter 4

_~GrimmxUlqui~_

_**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately I don't own Bleach... (It'd be cool if I did, though...)

_**Warning: **_Angsty peoples, yaoi, and mentions of rape/abuse.

_Thanks once again to all of my wonderful reviewers who keep me sane. I really appreciate the time you take to review. Thanks!_

_Also I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was very busy with schoolwork and all that crap. I'll try to get better. Also another reason this chapter is so is that it got deleted and I had to rewrite it from memory, which was not working out very well…_

_**St. Victoria's:**_

_**~Chapter Four~**_

_**...............**_

_(Ulquiorra...)_

I woke up with a very distinct pain in my lower back and a groan on my lips. For a moment I had almost forgotten what had happened last night and my new 'friendship' with Grimmjow. I was certain it wouldn't be an easy one, but when had things ever been easy? Never, that's when.

I rolled over, stifling a moan as a streak of pain ran through me. I tried very hard not to think about why exactly that pain was there in the first place.

'Think about something else, think about something else.' I turned my gaze over to Grimmjow, studying him properly. He was still asleep, a bit of drool pooling on the pillow case. His skin was a beautiful golden color and his hair an electric blue that I was sure would match his eyes exactly, had he had them open. He had a strong, square jaw and broad shoulders. Very masculine, unlike my petite figure.

Just then he opened his eyes and yawned groggily, while I quickly averted my stare.

"Morning, Sunshine. Feeling better?" he said, making me feel extremely awkward. I couldn't believe how easily he'd seen through the cold and uncaring facade I'd put up.

"Much," I mumbled, embarrassed that I'd been caught...

..............

(Grimmjow...)

Ulquiorra was so cute. His hair messy, eyes wide, lips soft looking and a pretty pink color. He was just adorable, but I didn't even know if he was gay. Nnoitra had probably just been making up crap to piss him off. I don't even know why I was thinking about it in the first place. I had discovered a few years ago that I was bisexual, but I found that usually I was more attracted to girls. But Ulquiorra was just so, so...so elegant, I guess is the proper word for it. He seemed so graceful without even moving, and yet he was so tragic.

"Want to go get breakfast?" he asked breaking the silence and my trance.

"Sure," I said nodding...

............

_(Ulquiorra....)_

I grabbed my 'uniform' and went into the bathroom to change. I pulled off yesterday's clothes that I hadn't bothered to change out of and grabbed a wash cloth. I cleaned myself as best as I possibly could while trying not to look at my body or the newly formed bruises on it as much as possible.

I zipped up my white jacket as I walked back into the room and was greeted by the sight of Grimmjow pulling his own jacket on, leaving the front mostly open to reveal a very muscular chest.

We walked out into the hall and down to the cafeteria silently. Only when we were sitting at a very secluded table in the corner did we speak.

"So…umm, how did you end up here?" he asked, as though he didn't know. I knew he had seen my scars when my sleeve had slipped down as I pinned Nnoitra to the wall.

"Do you always ask questions you already know the answers to?" I asked.

He just laughed.

"AHH! Where is it?! What did you do with my pancakes?!!"

I had been just about to say something when I had been interrupted by a green haired girl named Nel screaming at, well…nothing. At least nothing we could see.

Nel was a schizophrenic girl in her early twenties. One, which at the moment, was screaming very loudly.

Me and Grimmjow looked at each other. Just as we'd been about to get up and try to calm the frazzled girl down two of the orderlies came over. It was Nurse Satkin, who glared at me almost every time she saw me, and a sweet and caring nurse that we all called Milly-chan.

"Come on dear," She said as she and Nurse Satkin both grabbed one of her arms and gently lead her out of the cafeteria and back to her room.

We both turned to look at each other again and after a few moments of silence I decided to break it and asked, "So how did you end up here, at St. Victoria's?"

"A bunch of different stuff," he said looking mildly uncomfortable. "Bipolar disorder, anger management, ec cetera… Let's talk about something else."

"Like what," I inquired.

"I don't know. What type of music you like, what your life was like before you ended up here, all that fun stuff."

"_I want to know everything about you," he told me…_

…………_._

**~Chapter Four Ends~**

Okay, well there was chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was really short, like I said I ended up losing the whole thing after spending two and a half hours writing it and it was like my longest chapter ever but of course my computer decided to have a retarded moment and cause me to want to rip out all my hair trying to think of what exactly I wrote. However, even with my normally very good memory my sleep deprived hysterical brain wasn't working and this chapter was some of what I remembered and other crap that came to me while I was trying to calm myself down so I didn't get an ulcer, because that would be no fun. Though I might have more time to get work done…

Anyways, thanks for reading and please review with any comments and/or suggestions you might have. The Nel being schizophrenic thing was a request and it turns out that I can really uses it for a main part later, so ideas and stuff like that are really a appreciated.

REVIEW! It keeps me from going insane. (It really does, not like the bunny hoax =) lol…)


	5. Chapter 5

**~GrimmxUlqui~**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, sadly, I don't own Bleach...if I did, don't you think I'd have something better to do?

**Warnings: **Angst, yaoi, mentions of rape/abuse, self-harm...if you're not comfortable with these things, then what the hell are you doing reading the fifth chapter???

_As always I would like to thank my faithful reviewers, such as; Lifeless Romance, Elizabeth Marie Jones, Yaoiluver190, hedgehog3000, Tatto Priestess, etc. And all of my new reviewers. I'm so amazed by the amount of support this story has gotten, so many reviews, story alerts, and favorite story. I appreciate it sooo much, you don't even know. I never thought my story would get this much feedback. I love all you guys, you keep me writing._

_Anyways, I'll let you get on to the story now..._

_**St. Victoria's:**_

**_Chapter Five:_**

**

* * *

**

_(Ulquiorra...)_

We talked for hours, after breakfast we had gone back to the room and we were still talking. I don't think I've spoken this much in years, or ever really! We talked about trivial things at first like the bands we enjoyed, or movies, but we also talked about our lives. How hard it has been, and what life was been like before we were sent to St. Victoria's. His family, how he had a sweet, pretty mother, and a dad who had always encouraged him to join more sports. His annoying, overly-hyper, and somewhat feminine brother, Luppi. How angry it made him to think he had let them all down.

We didn't talk about my past as much at first, I wasn't quite ready, but I listened while he told me all about his.

"Favorite color," he questioned at one point.

"Green," I said.

"Book?"

"Don't have one, I read too much to pick a favorite," he nodded, processing this before continuing.

"What school did you go to?"

"I was home-school for a while...when my mom was still alive...she died when I was eight...my father," I'm sure at the word _father _my face had twisted with some sort of disdain because Grimmjow looked at me funny, "well he really didn't want to see me much after that happened, so he sent me to a real school. Before I came here, I was going to Las Noches High school."

We were quiet for a little while, neither of us really sure what to say after that.

"Yeah...my little brother is going there next year. I was going to Hueco Mundo High, before...well, you know."

"Mhm," I agreed quietly.

"So...how old are you anyway?"

" I'm sixteen," I said, realizing that it's been eight years since that fateful night. My mom had been driving me home from the doctors, I had a fever and she was worried, though I swore I was fine. We sat waiting for the light to turn green, and it finally did. We were at the intersection and I remember hearing a loud screech and looking to my left to see a huge truck swerving straight at us. There was a crash, screaming, and lots and lots of blood. The next thing I remember were the flickering, fluorescent, hospital lights overhead after my surgery and a doctor in the hall talking to my very distraught looking dad. That's where my life had taken a turn for the worse, where it started, really. Though, of course, being gay hadn't helped my case either...

"Ulquiorra? You okay?" Grimmjow asked and I realized he'd probably already said my name quite a few times.

"Yeah, sorry, I just realized, it's been almost exactly eight years she's been gone. My mother, that is. I was just remembering. Remembering where my life went to hell," I said the last part very quietly, almost silently, so he wouldn't hear....

* * *

**(Grimmjow...)**

_"remembering where my life went to hell," he said, so quietly I almost didn't hear._

"I'm sorry...I, umm...how did it happen? I mean if you don't mind me asking. I get it if you don't want to talk about it yet." I stuttered out quickly. I'm shit at consoling people.

"No, its okay," he answered. "It was a car crash. She was driving me back from the doctors, I had a slight fever and she always worried way too much about me, I was her only child after all. It's ironic to think we were coming from a place we would soon need a thousand times more. I remember hearing something and looking over to her, just as the truck hit us," he paused for a moment before speaking again. "I remember waking up from my surgery and looking out into the hall, a doctor was talking to my dad. Both of them looked very upset and then my dad started crying. I didn't know what was going on, what had happened, where my mom was. Then someone came in and told me that I had been in a crash, and my mother had died on the operating table. The next night, after I got released from the hospital, was the first time my father hit me, he needed someone to blame it on and I was the only one left. The guy who hit us had died in the crash too. By the next week I was enrolled in a school near my house and I avoided getting in my father's way at all costs."

I was stunned. I knew he'd had a hard life, and it'd been bad, but I had no idea it was this...well, sucky...

"Wow, that must have been so extreme on you."

_'he was only eight,' _was the only thought going through my head at the moment.

"Ha, yeah. I had to make sure I stayed out of trouble at all times. I couldn't just slack off either; my grades had to be perfect. My dad figured if he was gonna have disgusting, worthless, _faggot _for a son, he would at least have a disgusting faggot who stayed out of his way and presented perfect behavior and grades to the world."

My eyes widened at the word faggot. So he was gay. Then I scolded myself for only catching that part, he was a victim of child abuses and a bunch of other things and I was excited that I now knew his sexual orientation?! What's wrong with me, I really wonder sometimes...

* * *

_(Ulquiorra...)_

I blanched, realizing that I had just practically yelled at my hot male roommate that I was gay. I looked over at him quick, stealing a glance to see his reaction, and blushed.

_'damn me for being so pale,' _I thought as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Ummm...yeah...I didn't just say that, did I?"

"I'm pretty sure you did," he confirmed my fear.

_'crap, crap, crap!'_

"I don't mind. After all, how could I?" oh god! "I'm bisexual, you know."

"Oh," I commented. There was an awkward pause for a moment. "That's good?" I said, sounding unsure.

_'god! I'm such as dork!'_

_And that was how I'd found out Grimmjow was bisexual..._

* * *

_**~Chapter Five Ends~**_

Thanks for reading, I hope this chapter was better than the last. I'm still mad it got deleted, but oh well. Please review with any comments, suggestions, or ideas you might have. The reviews are what keep me writing the story and assure me that I'm okay at something ;D

Thanks!

-Love, BlackAsDay


	6. Chapter 6

_**~GrimmxUlqui~**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Seriously, Bleach isn't mine…

_**Warning: **_Mentions of child abuse, rape, yaoi, blah blah blah…

_First off I'd like to say how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I thought I'd have time during April vacation but for some strange reason I actually had stuff to do and absolutely no time. So I'm so very sorry for not getting a new chapter up sooner, but here one is._

_**St. Victoria's:**_

_**Chapter Six Begins:**_

……_**.**_

_(Ulquiorra…)_

It had been about a week since I'd found out Grimmjow was bisexual and he, in turn, discovered I was gay. At first we'd both sat there in silence before continuing the questioning, ignoring the newfound awkwardness, but as the week progressed I felt more and more nervous around him. It was a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach, sort of like when people say they feel butterflies in their stomachs. However this also had the double bladed edge of fear mixed into it. I was afraid of being hurt again, afraid of the consequences, afraid of falling in love and Aizen using that. He would inevitably call me out again at some point. I just knew it and I was sure it would tear me apart all the more if I had someone I cared about. I wouldn't be able to cope if someone else was dragged into this.

I tried to avoid seeing him as much as possible, but when I did the panic would rush back into me. Sure, Aizen hadn't come for me again, not yet, but surely he was the kind to repeat abuse. You didn't just rape people on a whim; he must have thought about it alot before hand and that just made it all the more likely for him to do it again. I had to be careful.

………………..

**(Grimmjow)**

I could tell something was bothering Ulquiorra. He'd been quiet and closed off this past week, distant. I was sure he was trying to be inconspicuous but it seemed rather obvious to me. I was always the one to start a conversation, and whenever we walked into a room and he saw Aizen I'd see a spark of fear ignite in his eyes and he'd always make some excuse to leave.

One time we'd walked into the cafeteria and he spotted Aizen talking to one of the nurses about something and he'd turned even paler, if that was possible, and immediately turned around and left. When I asked where he was going he made some poor excuse about not being hungry, which was ridiculous since he'd woke me up by throwing a pillow at me head and telling me to get my lazy ass up because he was starving and wasn't missing breakfast one more time this week because I couldn't get my butt out of bed on time. It was obvious something had happened to invoke reactions such as these and that I would have to confront him about that at some point.

…………

_(Ulquiorra…)_

I was walking back to me and Grimmjow's room from group therapy. I have to say I don't find it very helpful, seeing as I refuse to tell a group of people that I only know very vaguely my biggest life secrets.

Actually now that I think about it I pretty much did that with Grimmjow. Still it felt different telling him than it did with these people. Grimmjow was somehow soothing and less judgmental, I felt safer talking to him than most people. Maybe it was because I felt like he really wanted to know stuff about me; it wasn't just his job or obligation to listen.

I continued to ponder this as I opened the door, still all wrapped up in my thoughts. Grimmjow was sitting on top of his bed, legs crossed Indian style, facing the door. He must have been waiting for me to return, since his group session started and ended earlier than mine. This was usual, expected, however the look on his face was not. He looked very serious, like he had something he was trying to figure out how to say.

Panic rose up in me. Did he know that I was avoiding confrontation, and more importantly did he know _why? _

'_stop being illogical. he can't know, he probably hasn't even noticed anything strange.' _I told myself, but somehow I knew he was more intuitive than that, he'd seen through my mask after all. In fact he'd been the first person to ever look close enough to do it. I wondered vaguely if I could just turn around and flee the scene, but apparently he'd seen the thought in my eyes and reached out to grab my wrist.

……………..

**(Grimmjow)**

I sat on the top of my bed waiting for Ulquiorra to return.

'_he should be back any minute now,' _I thought as the door swung open and revealed the figure I had been longing to see. I'd thought about it more and decided that I should say something to him as soon as possible. The longer I waited the harder it would get to speak up and the farther away he'd remove himself. Now was as good a time as any, we still had an hour and a half before dinner and I knew he had nowhere to be, no excuses could be made.

We both looked hard at each other, with me trying to figure out exactly what to say to him. I saw that flash in his eyes that told me he knew something was up and that he was going to try and bolt so I reached out and managed to grab his wrist to keep him from running.

"Grimmjow?" he tried to question innocently, like he didn't know what was going on.

"Ulquiorra, can you sit down? I have something I want to ask you."

He looked worried for a moment but finally he nodded and I moved over a bit so he could sit down next to me on my bed.

"Grimmjow, what's this about?" he asked hesitantly.

I sighed, looking him in the eyes. "What's been bothering you lately? Did I say something wrong or-"

"No, of course not Grimmjow!" he cut me off, eyes wide like that was the complete opposite of whatever he was expecting me to say.

"Then what's been worrying you? You've seemed so removed lately, and I notice you don't talk to me as much…and I've noticed you flinch a lot, and you look scared when you see Aizen. Did…did something happen?" I managed to stutter out.

I didn't fail to notice his reaction to this new topic though. He was obviously expecting it and he had a tormented look in his beautiful green orbs.

"I…I'm sorry Grimmjow…it's just…and I can't say…and…" a tear rolled down his cheek and he hastily wiped it away with his arm, while he jumped off the bed and hurried to the door, trying to make his escape before I could comment.

I wouldn't let him leave like this, I couldn't, so once again I grabbed his thin, maimed wrist and pulled him back. He fell onto my lap and I circled my arms around him. He was very still for a moment, and I wondered if this had been the right thing to do, but soon he carefully wrapped his arms around my midsection to, and hid his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel warm tears fall onto my shoulder. I just let him cry.

When he finally stopped, a good fifteen minutes later, I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you, I don't want to pry into your life if you're not ready to share something with me. I'm sorry if I've been a nuisance, I promise I'll back off and leave you alone if you want," I said quietly into his ear, brushing back his hair.

His head shot straight up and he looked like he was about to cry again.

"No! Please, please, I don't want you to leave me alone. You make me feel, I…I trust you…I don't think I can bare you leaving me by myself right now," he started whispering towards the end, unable to look me directly in the eye. "I just can't talk about some things yet. Please understand," he begged.

"Of course," I moved my hand up under face chin and tilted his head so he'd have to look at me. "Of course," I repeated as I leaned in slowly, watching his eyes, and pressed my lips softly to his.

…………….

_(Ulquiorra…)_

When my tears dried up I felt so embarrassed. I couldn't believe I'd just sat crying in my roommates lap for the last fifteen minutes. I continued to hide my face in his neck; I was too ashamed to say anything just yet.

Thankfully he broke the silence and said something. My eyes widened, I didn't want to be abandoned, and I wanted him to stay with me. I couldn't look him in the eye while I told him this, so I just stared at his comforter, noting it was almost the same blue as his hair, blushing.

Then he did something unexpected and lifted my chin so I'd be force to look him in the eye, and tentatively moved his head closer, pressing his mouth carefully over mine. I was so shocked I couldn't move for a minute. I couldn't believe this! Grimmjow was actually kissing _me!_

Finally regaining my senses I tilted my head and kissed him back. I hadn't kissed anyone since Ichigo, and this was a completely different experience. This was gentle and soothing not harsh and biting like I was used to.

I have to say I liked this a hell of a lot better. He finally broke away for air, leaving my lips still tingling with the sensation of his moving against mine. He hugged me again, this time hiding his face in my neck instead.

"Is this okay?" he asked breathlessly against the pale skin of my neck.

_I answered him by pulling his face back up to mine and pressing my lips back to his. When we broke I whispered, "Definitely," not caring about consequences anymore. I would be good as long as I had Grimmjow by my side…_

……………

_**-Chapter Six Ends-**_

…………_**..**_

**Thanks for reading. Once again I really am sorry about not updating sooner, but I hope this chapter helped make up for it a bit. Now we're getting somewhere. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up sooner this time.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, it's really what fuels me to write. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**~GrimmxUlqui~**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach why the hell would I be here?**_

_**Warnings: yaoi, rape, smexy stuff, blah, blah, blah… (I think you've figured them out by now)**_

_I apologize for the fact that this chapter is sooooo late. I'm really sorry, I was gonna write it the day after I posted last time cuz I had a brilliant idea (which by the way I completely forgot…) but then I got lazy…oops… then I got hit with plot bunnies and started like 3 other stories…but anyways here it is and please don't hate me for not posting earlier! Thanks _

_**St. Victoria's**_

_**Chapter Seven Begins:**_

…_**.**_

_(Ulquiorra…)_

Months passed and things were going really good with me and Grimmjow. I was still a little wary about Aizen but he hadn't made any moves towards me since that night so I was beginning to feel a bit safer about being with Grimmjow. Still I was careful not to smile or touch him to much in front of others. However when we were alone it was a different story.

We were currently sitting on his bed playing 'Truth or Dare' and snuggling up next to each other. His arm was around my shoulders, pulling me close to his side. We did this a lot while we sat and talked, and then he would usually tell me more about his family. About how he and his brother were always playing pranks on each other and how his mom would always make his favorite foods for dinner when she noticed his emotions were more messed up than usual. Hearing about this kind of stuff always excited me and at the same time made me feel a little jealous. Jealous of his family, how normal and accepting they were. He could tell them anything, they didn't care that he was bi or that he had issues. They just tried to help him out anyway they could.

"Ulqui?"

"Oh, sorry, what did you say? I was kinda spacing out there," I mumbled, blushing.

Grimmjow smiled at me bringing one hand up to brush his thumb across my cheek, and therefore, making me flush even more.

"I said it's your turn to ask me Truth or Dare."

"Oh, Truth or Dare, Grimmjow?" I managed to say.

"Truth," he answered confidently.

"Hmm…let's see…," I pondered for a moment, trying to think of a good one. After another moment of thinking, and consequently staring at the ceiling, I came up with a one. Once again I flushed, angling my face so he wouldn't be able to see, and asked, "Are you a virgin?"

…..

**(Grimmjow…)**

As I heard his question I blushed a bit, feeling slightly nervous and unsure about what reaction my answer would gain from him. But then again, he asked. Ugh, whatever, here goes nothing.

"No," I answered, hoping he wouldn't freak out or something.

He just stayed quiet a moment. Then he asked, "When?"

"Umm, when I was fifteen. I was at some stupid party and I was really drunk and I just…woke up next to some random chick the next morning."

….

_(Ulquiorra…)_

"Oh," I answered, not sure why I was so surprised. I did know he was bisexual and he is gorgeous. I'm sure if I was drunk I would go after him to.

"You're not…mad, are you?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I turned to him, surprised. "Of course I'm not mad," I answered. "After all, I asked, didn't I?"

"Yeah…" he said, still sounding nervous.

"Anyways, it's your turn to ask me Truth or Dare," I supplied, giving him a kiss on the cheek and cuddling further into his side, trying to make things seem less awkward. He rested his cheek on my head and dutifully asked me the standard question.

"Hmmm…dare this time," I said, feeling dangerous.

"Kiss me?" the way he said it sounded like a question.

Immediately I turned, moving so I was part way in his lap and leaned forward, pressing my lips against his. I kissed him gently at first, just moving my lips against his, but eventually he seemed too tired of this because he grabbed my sides and pulled me fully onto his lap and tilted his head so he'd have better access. I gasped as his tongue brushed uncertainly against my bottom lip and opened my mouth. This kiss was different from our usual ones, hotter.

I moaned slightly as his tongue rubbed against my own, challenging me. I responded, fighting back for dominance, even though I knew I would lose in the end.

After a few minutes of this I broke away for air, Grimmjow just moved to kiss down the side of my neck and I groaned softly, our game long forgotten. I gripped his shoulders, arching my neck to give him more room to play his devious tongue across my pale skin.

…..

**(Grimmjow…)**

God, Ulquiorra sounded so damn sexy when he made noises like that. I sucked and nipped up and down his neck, determined to hear more. His nails were digging into my shoulder blades and the small pain hurt _so _good. I wanted to feel more of him. One of my hands traveled down to the hem of his shirt, tugging it uncertainly to ask him if this was alright.

…..

_(Ulquiorra…)_

As Grimmjow continued kissing me I felt one of his hands travel down my chest and pull the bottom of my shirt, his way of asking me if it was okay to remove it. I pulled slightly away from his body and nodded, helping him pull it over my head and watching as he threw it somewhere behind him.

He stared at my chest for a minute, making my uncertainty and shyness return full force. I went to cross my arms over myself to cover some of myself up, but Grimmjow, sensing this, gently wrapped his hands around my wrists and leaned forward to kiss my lips once again, very softly.

Feeling a little more confident I pulled him down into a lying position on top of me. This time it was me who licked patterns skillfully up his neck and listened to his groans and pulled off his shirt.

I stared up at his muscular chest. Holy hell was he _sexy! _My hands followed my line of view and explored his hard stomach.

…..

**(Grimmjow…)**

Remembering my mission, to hear Ulqui make those beautiful noises again, I carefully positioned myself on top of him, aligning our crotches and grinded down on him.

"Ohh, my g-god," he quickly pulled his hands up to cover his mouth as he moaned.

I latched myself onto one of his nipples and continued my movements, bringing my hands up and down the sides of his thighs at the same time.

"Grimm, s-stop," he mumbled.

I did, concerned that I had crossed a line. I made my hips stop moving against his, no matter how hard that was, especially when the lack of friction caused him to whimper quietly. I pulled his hands off his face with one of mine, trying to get him to look me in the eyes. His face was red and he was panting hard.

"Ulqui?" I asked my voice full of worry. I didn't want to lose him, didn't want him to go back to being cold and distant as he once was with me. I hoped this wasn't too much for him.

"Grimm…I…" it sounded like he had so much more to say but was worried about what I might think.

"Hey, we don't have to…do this if you don't want to," I tried to assure him. I could never think badly of him.

…..

_(Ulquiorra…)_

It was so weird having someone be this concerned about me, about how _I _feel. I couldn't tell him that I wasn't a virgin either, not now. And I really did want to continue…this. I just wasn't sure I was ready to go all the way yet. Not after…_that. _

"I w-want to…It's just, _idontwannagoallthewayyet," _I spoke, jumbling all my words together by the end.

...

**(Grimmjow…)**

Somehow I managed to understand what he had said. I was so relieved; I thought he would be mad at me.

"That's fine, we really don't have to. Whatever you're comfortable with," I assured him, affection seeping into my voice.

Ulquiorra blushed at my tone and looked down at his lap.

…

_(Ulquiorra…)_

I blushed hearing him say that, I was really happy that he wasn't going to force me or anything like that. I wanted my first time with him to be perfect, nothing at all like the rape. However looking down reminded me that I was still left with a rather pressing problem and a quick look over at Grimmjow told me he was in the same situation as I was.

"Umm…Can we still?" Oh my god, I can't believe I'm asking this. I want to curl up and die of embarrassment, but thankfully Grimmjow didn't need clarification and lifted my red-tinged face to his, tangling his hands in my hair and kissing me as he returned us to our former position.

He was careful not to scare me, having me make the first move. I gingerly grinded against him once more, hiding my face in his neck as I did so. The friction was so good, my pants catching just right to create the perfect sensation. I'd never felt pleasure the time Aizen did this to me, but with Grimmjow, it was so, so good.

I panted heavily in his ear as I felt his hand come between us and gently rub against my clothed member.

"Is this okay," he whispered and I nodded vigorously and bucked up into his palm, slightly embarrassed by my actions but to lost to care at the moment.

….

**(Grimmjow…)**

I caressed the hard bulge softly, feeling Ulqui pushed up into my hand. God, this was hot. I grinded my own erection against the side of his leg, and slowly moved to undo the button on his jeans. I looked him straight in the eye, hoping for a conformation. He bit his lips and nodded once more.

Slowly I unzipped his pants, pulling the uniform white pants down and looked him in the face once more before following with the boxers.

He laid naked before me and I could see every inch of his beautiful, pale body. I could see every one of his scars, marring the perfect skin but I didn't mind, they were a part of him. I took him into my hand, stroking lightly and listening to the high-pitched moan I got in response.

I grinded harder and let loose my own moan.

This continued for a few more minutes, till we were both laying there, a panting mess.

….

_(Ulquiorra…)_

I lay under him, feeling the bliss from my orgasm. I rolled my head to the side, seeing our clock and reading the numbers 6:15 PM. Then I realized that meant dinner was almost over.

"Shit!" I said, making Grimmjow jump.

"What?"

"Dinners almost over, we gotta go!" I said frantically, looking for my uniform and putting it on in haste. I threw his shirt at Grimmjow and jumped up and down, trying to get my pants on.

…

I scrambled to get out of the room, dragging Grimmjow by his arm, but before I could open the door he grabbed me around the waist and spun me around to kiss me softly on the lips.

I smiled as we ran down the hall, making it with fifteen minutes to spare.

…

All through dinner I kept sneaking looks at Grimmjow. I smiled softly to him as he caught me, for once not being careful about someone seeing me.

….

(AIZENDUN DUN DUN DA!)

_I was watching from the dimly lit hallway. Watching _HIM. _There was something going on there, he kept looking at his roommate and smiling. Then it hit me, they like each other! How dare he! He's my pet! _

I suppose I'll have to remind him whose boss. _I smiled darkly…_

…

_(Ulquiorra…)_

After dinner one of Grimmjow's therapist wanted to talk to him so he told me that I should go on without him. He'd meet me back at the room after.

So I was walking down the empty hallway by myself, smiling softly. Grimmjow made me undeniably happy. I was glad I had let my guard down and let him in. I think… I might be almost ready to let him in _completely. _I blushed at this thought, not really paying attention to my surroundings.

Which is why I didn't hear the footsteps behind me or feel someone else's presences at all till I was grabbed from behind and something sharp was pushed into my arm. Something that made my consciousness fade fast…

…

When I woke up the first thing I realized was that I couldn't move my arms. I looked down to see that I was in a straight jacket, arms impossibly secure behind my back. I struggled anyway, even though I knew it was hopeless.

I also observed that besides the cloth binding my arms, I was completely naked.

_The third thing I noticed was the fact that Aizen was approaching me with a demented look on his face..._

_**~Chapter Seven Ends~**_

**Thanks for reading. I hope the length of this chapter and the semi-smut made up a little for the late update. I also want to give credit to Lifeless Romance for the straight jacket idea. She's completely right; you just can't have an insane asylum without the straight jacket ;)**

**Please REVIEW! Love you all.**

**-BlackAsDay**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__Okay, well, somebody has to state the obvious. I do NOT own Bleach, no matter how much I may wish that I did. Bummer._

_**Warning: **__same shit as before. Plus some extra rape for you guys._

_**(A/N) : **__So I'm just gonna put this out here: I SUCK MAJOR BALLS! I'm really really sorry that I haven't written in soooo fucking long. My life's been kinda hectic lately between the therapist appointments, relapses, doctor's appointments every week to check on my Prozac prescription, psychiatric evaluations, family counseling plans and whatnot. Obviously, that's not an excuse, I should have found time for my writing and since I'm home sick today I'm gonna try and work on a lot of my stories. Hopefully I'll make some progress. Here's a huge thank you to the people who stuck with me through this and now here's the story…_

_**Chapter Eight Begins:**_

…_.._

_(Ulquiorra's POV…)_

_The third thing I noticed was the fact that Aizen was approaching me with a demented look on his face..._

I could feel my eyes fill with fear and doubt as He approached me. I blinked hoping this was all just a bad dream and I'd soon wake up in Grimmjow's arms, all snuggled up close to him with his strong and warm arms wrapped tightly around my body. I counted to five with my eyes closed.

"_It's just a dream. It's just a dream," I told myself._

But there was no such luck. When I opened my eyes the monster of my nightmares was still looming over me. How I wished this was just another nightmare. I wished that Grimmjow would shake me awake as he always did when I started thrashing with the telltale signs of being plagued with a bad dream. However, I knew it wouldn't happen. Aizen was still there as ever and still as crazy and obsessed as before.

I flinched and tried to turn my head away as his hand made a swift grab for my chin. He caught it and painfully turned face towards him until all I could see was _his_ face and _his_ eyes. For a moment he just stared at me, at my lips, at my large emerald eyes that were filled with a certain type desperation. His eyes were fueled with fury and a strange form of lust. He was definitely enjoying this game of cat and mouse.

Quite suddenly he slammed his fist against my face, breaking the fragile skin of my lips. I could feel the blood pour down my chin and drip onto my neck as he smiled cruelly at me. Grabbing me by my long hair he pulled my head back, leaving my face angled towards the ceiling. I was unable to see him or guess what he was going to do. Then, I felt a hot wet tongue glide up the expanse of my pale neck. He licked the blood from my lips, biting them hard to get me to open my mouth.

I could feel tears start to form in my large eyes, but I blinked to push them back and unwillingly opened my mouth to this _intruder. _The kiss was sloppy and he filled my mouth with his disgusting salvia. His tongue moved against mine in the hopes that I would respond and kiss back. He wanted me to react, as I would with Grimmjow. Like I could never imagine doing with Aizen, especially after what happened with my real lover earlier today.

I only allowed one tear to slip down my face as Aizen growled into my mouth with one hand tangled in my hair as the other came up to squeeze my neck violently, cutting off my air supplies. He pulled his mouth away from mine but kept his hand wrapped tightly around my throat. I wiggled frantically as I tried to get it off but seeing as my hands were still tied behind my back I couldn't do much. I was still straining to get away but my vision was beginning to turn black and blurry around the edges…

…..

_(Aizen's POV…)_

I smiled with much glee at my dirty little whore as he struggled to breathe. The sight of panic in his eyes brought a fresh wave of lust to me and I squeezed a bit harder. As soon as he passed out I dragged him over to my desk and, roughly grabbing him by the scruff of the straight jacket, threw him over my desk.

It would only take a minute or two for him to regain consciousness and then the _real fun _would start…

…

_(Ulquiorra's POV…)_

Slowly the world regained its former light and I could feel that I was bent over something hard, like a desk. With my face I could feel that it was wood, gaining a splinter in my cheek as I rubbed my face against it and groaned. I slowly open my eyes and found my previous theory to be correct. It was indeed a desk I was bent over. The question was why?

Oh, yeah, I remember now. The psycho who runs this 'fine institute' was a freaking nut job who got his kicks from raping patients who already have boyfriends. Fantastic way to wake up, really I'm telling you, you should try it sometime.

I could feel this particular psycho's breath on the nape of my neck now. I tried to stay still and pretend I was still sleeping but alas he was the smart type of crazy person. He belonged in a padded yellow room in a high class mental facility with tranquilizers, not running this place.

"Did you have a nice nap, _pet_?" he whispered coldly, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

I remained quiet, refusing to acknowledge him. Apparently this did _not_ make him happy because he shoved himself on top me harshly. I could feel his naked body against mine.

"Don't feel like talking _pet-chan_? I'll see if I can't rectify this little problem."

I could almost feel the sadistic smirk that I knew would be written across his mouth as I tried to brace myself for what was about to come. _The pain that was about to come…_

…

_(Psycho's POV…)_

That bitch! He thinks that he can get away with ignoring me? That was the reason he was here now, because he was ignoring me! He thought he could get away with forgetting me and letting that _animal_, Grimmjow_, _have him? Well, he was wrong! He was _my property_, like Hell I'll give him up that easily! He brought this upon himself. This wasn't my fault at all. The stupid little whore was taunting me. No one gets away with that! I won't let them! I would teach him a lesson one way or another.

I roughly shoved myself against, feeling his smooth skin against mine. I taunted back, "Don't feel like talking _pet-chan_? I'll see if I can't rectify this little problem."

I felt him attempt to brace himself as I shoved my long ignored erection into that tight ass of his. I let out a moan as I heard him whimper. I was winning. I smiled and pounded hard and fast into him, not letting him take any time to adjust. The more painful, the more he'd remember. I hoped this night would stay with him for the rest of his entire, pitiful life.

A small scream ripped out of his beautiful mouth and as much I enjoyed the tinkling sound of his voice, like breaking glass falling to the floor, I quickly brought my hand up to cover his mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah. We wouldn't want someone to hear and interrupt us, now would we pet? Especially your _certain someone. _He's right down the hall you know? That Grimmjow, he disgusts me. I don't understand how you could even tolerate such _filth. _He's _garbage_, and you know it, don't you?" I removed my hand from his mouth hoping to hear his heart shattering response but he said nothing. Not a stray whimper, no crying or sobbing or begging for me to stop. But, then why _would_ he want me to stop? I knew the little whore enjoyed these _sessions._

…

_(Ulqui's POV…)_

I wanted so badly to cry, to scream and flail my legs, to scratch at Aizen eyes. I wanted to maim him like he had my mind. I wouldn't let him win. I would survive this and I know that someday me and Grimmjow will be able to bring him down to his hands in knees. He won't be around to hurt anyone else after this. I would make a plan and we'd go through with it, because after all this: _I had to win. _

_But to do this I'd have to go through a little more than physical pain…_

…

_(Aizen's POV…)_

I was surprised when he answered after a moment.

"You're right. Grimmjow's nothing but garbage. He could never compare to you. I just needed some way to gain your attention. I was lonely you know."

I was even more surprised when I fully processed his answer. Then I smiled, knowing he had finally learned his lesson. I slowed my pace a little as a reward…

…

_(Ulquiorra…)_

I let out a fake moan, hoping it sounded real enough to convince Aizen that I was enjoying this.

"_That's a good pet, Ulqui-chan," _he whispered a he pet my hair. I felt his other hand go down to my penis, stroking me and caressing the flesh there.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine it was Grimmjow, that I hadn't stopped us earlier. This was him touching me, thrusting inside me. Aizen had slowed down a lot, making it way easier to picture my fantasy instead. The pain in my ass wasn't from rape, but because it was my first time with him and we didn't have proper lube in this place. Thankfully I managed to get it up, and let out a slightly less faked moan…

…

_(Aizen…)_

I came into him, splattering my seed inside him. I stood in my place for a moment allowing the sounds of our breath to even out a little. Finally, I got up and started to unbuckle the straps keeping his arms behind his back and turned him around. He stretched his arms in front of him rubbing one of his shoulders a bit.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling his body into a sweet embrace. I leaned down and flick his ear with my tongue before whispering into it, "Sorry about the jacket, Ulqui-chan. But you understand, right? I was just so furious after seeing you smiling in the presence of that scum that I had to do something to prove you were mine."

He stood back and smiled at me. "Of course," he said before yawning. He looked absolutely tuckered out.

"How very rude of me," I said. "You must be tired, pet. You may gather up your clothing and go off to bed now."

"Thank you," he said looking around for his clothing. He still had his shirt on, as I hadn't bothered to take it off him before putting on the straight jacket. I handed him his pants which I had left draped over my chair and watch as he slipped his lithe body into them. He looked undeniably sexy like this, hair tousled, blood still staining his lips, clothes all ragged and the purple bruises beginning to form on his neck. I was lucky that his normal 'uniform' had a very high neckline or else someone besides me might see them.

He was just about to walk out the door when I called to him. He turned and looked back with a curious expression on his face. "Come here for a moment," I demanded…

…

_(Ulquiorra…)_

"Come here for a moment," Aizen said. Hoping he wasn't suspicious I walked towards him pretending to be curious about what he wanted to tell me. I may not have been able to regain my fragile mask after Grimmjow hammered it to pieces but I had learned a new skill from this experience. I could be very good at faking emotions.

"Yes?" I questioned, walking back toward him.

He leaned down to kiss me and once again I pretended he was Grimmjow and forced myself to respond. Once he seemed satisfied with the kiss I nodded at him and started heading for the door.

Just as I had one foot out it he whispered, "_Don't forget you belong to only me. I'll be watching…"_

…

I returned back to me and Grimmjow's room and immediately started pacing back and forth, ignoring the aching pain in my ass that was causing me to limp. I had to formulate a plan…

…

**(Grimmjow…)**

The second I returned to the room the first thing I saw was Ulquiorra. I immediately was filled with joy and elation at seeing my 'roommate.' Then, I realize that was pacing, and next thing came the limp, and then he turned and I saw the bloodstains on his face and large bruises littering his neck and immediately was filled with a deep rage. I had the pounding desire to find who had done this to _my _Ulqui and break their face in. Push them down a flight of stairs. Hit them with a bus.

Then Ulquiorra's voice filled my head, "Grimmjow?" He asked, looking at me with a concerned expression and all I could feel was worry and pain for him.

"Who did this to you?" I questioned, managing to keep my voice low but serious, as not to scare him…

…

_(Ulquiorra…)_

Here came the hard part: telling Grimmjow. He certainly wouldn't be happy about this news but I couldn't guess his reactions. His disorder made that to difficult at the moment.

"Ulquiorra?" he asked again, using my full name instead of that ridiculous nickname that he called me by on occasion.

_I sighed and breathed out a single word,"Aizen…"_

…

**~Chapter Eight Ends~**

_(A/N) : Alrighty, well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was debating on ending it earlier but then I decided you guys deserved more than that, especially after the fact that I haven't updated since July of 2010. I've been trying to get better, more sane XD. I can't guarantee that updates will be lightening fast but I definitely won't ever make you wait that long again. Thanks for sticking with me guys!_

_**Review and feed my need to write shit! XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **_I still don't own Bleach.

_**Warnings: **_Honestly, if you haven't figured it out by now I don't know what to tell you.

_**Authors Note: **__So yup. I'm a butthead. I'm disappointed in myself for not updating in so long. But hey, here's one. Here you go._

_**~Chapter Nine Begins~**_

_I sighed and breathed out a single word,"Aizen…"_

…_**.**_

_**(Grimmjow's P.O.V)**_

The second I heard him breathe out that name I was filled with shock. Then I felt fury. Then concern for Ulquiorra. Then fury again, fury directed at Aizen. I couldn't make up my fucking mind; I didn't know what to feel and what order I was supposed to feel it in.

_(Ulquiorra's P.O.V)_

I watched as Grimmjow's face contorted as a rush of different emotions filled him. For once, surprisingly, I was the one thinking calmly. I needed to protect him; I couldn't let him run off all gung ho like I knew he wanted to. I had to plan this carefully if I wanted to make sure Aizen didn't get away with any of this. I knew that my safety wasn't the only thing at stake here. I was his _favorite _pet, that didn't mean I was his only. In fact, it meant the opposite. He had more so called pets, more people to abuse, and more patients that were never going to get better. Not with him pounding their asses like he did mine.

I watched as Grimmjow leaped up. He wasn't going to get hurt and I wasn't going to let him leave everybody else with what I had to deal with back there.

"Sit," I said calmly, however my voice held an element of absolute control. I was in charge for once.

**(Grimmjow's P.O.V)**

"Sit."

I heard him say this loudly and clearly. His voice was strong and steady. I sat down, staring up at him, wondering how he could be so calm when I was so frantic. My brain was going a mile a minute. Speeding of in all different directs at once, it was like my head was being split into pieces and I didn't know which one to listen to.

"Listen to me, Grimm," He said.

And so I did.

"Calm down. I need your head clear and for you to be unbiased right now. That's the only way to nail this bastard. I'm not this guy's only conquest." He said the last word while making those stupid little air quotation marks with his fingers.

I stared blankly, finally putting the pieces together. The first night, when he had come in all broken, when he said he couldn't talk about it, the limp, the nightmares. I stood, rushed to him, and wrapped my arms gingerly around him. I wondered why I didn't see this before.

_(Ulquiorra's P.O.V)_

I felt Grimmjow's arms wrap carefully around my torso. It was like he was afraid to break me; I was a thin porcelain doll in his eyes. And maybe I was, but I was determined. I unwrapped his arms from around me, but instead I took his hand and lead him over to my bed. Once we were sitting I turned to look him in the eyes. His were full of anguish and anger and something that looked like guilt. I slapped him across the face.

Grimmjow looked shocked, his mouth hung open as he tried to find the words that he wanted to say. Finally he managed to splutter out some kind of confused exclamation.

"That was for the guilt in your eyes. Don't you dare feel bad for this. It's my fault. I'm the one who went to him after Ichigo came to see me. I'm the one who let myself slip in front of him. So don't you dare even have the audacity to blame yourself," I explained. "Do you understand me?" I asked.

He nodded and closed his mouth.

"Good. Now, I suppose that I don't have to explain all that happened from the look in your eyes," I stated firmly.

"I guess I understand why you didn't want to go all the way now. Why didn't you tell me?" He looked slightly betrayed.

I sighed. This was going to be hard on both of us.

"What were you thinking? You should have told me that, that bastard did _that _to you. To the one that I _love! _I would have stopped this; I could have found some way. I would have killed him so that you never had to feel this kind of pain ever again. I could have protected you from him if you let me know," Grimmjow said, starting to sound slightly hysterical.

I pushed my lips against his, kissing him passionately, not letting him go on anymore. When I pulled away I made sure to cover his mouth with my hand.

"This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd react like this and I couldn't stand it if you got in the way and got hurt. If you did anything he could have you locked away. He would have separated us and we never would have seen each other again. Then hurt me even more, and I wouldn't have you to patch me up. I wouldn't have you to make me whole again. If you killed him I never would have seen you again and in result I think I would probably just kill myself. I let you in Grimmjow, you know more about me than anyone and I trust you more than anyone. I can't lose you now. So, for me, I need you to be calm and I need your help so we can get this bastard caught. So he'll never hurt anyone again. Because it's not just me he's done this to, and you know it just as well as me." When I finally finished my rant, I stared at him for a few moments longer before removing my hand from his mouth. "I know how hard this is going to be for you, standing back and doing nothing but it's what I need from you," I whispered.

After a minute of silence he stared me straight in the eye and spoke softly. "You sure you know what you're doing?" He asked.

I nodded, and then leaned it and kissed him softly.

"_I'm in then. Let's take this bastard down_."

_**~Chapter Nine Ends~**_

_Authors note: Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. It's been a long and hard time for all of us I'm sure but I'm very happy to be writing again. I'm proud to say that I haven't picked up a razor blade in I don't know how long. This is a huge break through for me and the support from you guys, my friends, and Black Veil Brides music is what helped me through. I know this isn't my longest chapter but I haven't written in so long that I needed a buffer to get back in the groove. I have a pretty solid idea of where I'm going to take this the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy and stick around until the end. Once again, thank you so much for waiting and supporting me._


End file.
